fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galdrabók/Job Board
---- Job Board (使いボード, tsukaiboudo) is a large board located in the bar area of the guildhall and contains several flyers listing all of the different jobs the Guild has been contracted to undertake. The jobs are classed by level of difficulty, the more difficult the job the more money it usually pays. The classes range from E-class, the easiest, to S-class, jobs requiring the title of S-class or special permission from the guild master to take. 'E-Class Jobs' The easiest job a mage can undertake, normally involving helping nearby villagers with day to day activities such as dog walking or babysitting. These jobs normally pay very little and are normally only taken by new mages or mages who want to have a good reputation amongst the villagers. Partied Out *'Requirements': None *'Location': Galdrabók *'Type of Mission':Clean up *'Description': Whoa! That party sure did make a bigger mess than I thought it would but the aftermath was worth it to get to see all my fellow guildmates having such a great time. Unfortunately, there's no way I'll be able to clean it all up by myself now so I was hoping one of you might be willing to help me out? I promise your efforts will be rewarded and it would mean a lot. *'Requestor': Theodore Vroman *'Reward': 10,000 *'Progress': Out of Order *'Requirements': None *'Location': Galdrabók *'Type of Mission': Organization and Management. *'Description': It seems that in my absence the guild's library has become quite a mess. Unfortunately, I cannot seem to find the time in my busy schedule to get around to re-organizing it this week but I also cannot stand the sight of the unkempt documents I worked so hard to gather for all of you here. It would be of great service to your fellow guildmates and myself if one of you would act as a tempory librarian for the week. *'Requestor': Alice Vroman *'Reward': 20,000 + 500 for every hour worked. *'Progress': 'C-Class Jobs' The second lowest level of jobs a mage can take. While normally being the same level of difficulty as E-class jobs they often require a bit more danger or risk to them, meaning they pay a bit more. These jobs may consist of low-level monster hunting to sparring challenges posted by other guild members looking for training partners. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing *'Requirements': None *'Location': Galdrabók *'Type of Mission':Steakout and Capture *'Description': I'm the owner of the magic shop in town and lately I've noticed while taking inventory that a few of my things have started going missing. I think there's a serial shoplifter out there and I know we can't have that. I don't know if they have been hitting other shops in the area but I do inventory every day and I've only noticed things going missing on Thursday so that's probably the day they strike. I've done my best to try and figure it out myself, but with all of my customers, it's hard to keep an eye out. Do you think you can catch this thief before they steal something really valuable? *'Requestor': Marisa Rune *'Reward': 20,000 + A Magical Sword *'Progress': Taken by Cecil Shimizu The Devious Bastards *'Requirements': None *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Capture *'Description': Those damn bastards are up to no good again! There's this group of drunken frat boys dressed in all red from the university running amok all over Crocus, flipping up women's skirts or slapping them on the behind before running off to do it again somewhere else a few blocks over. They keep calling themselves the Scarlets like they're some kind of secret society or gang. The Rune Knights have been running around like crazy trying to catch these bastards but they're probably using the sewers to get around unnoticed. I for one am tired of this nonsense so I decided to post this job. Catch those devious bastards and put a stop to their shenanigans, I don't even mind if you rough them up a bit before turning them into the Rune Knights. God knows they deserve it. *'Requestor': Raven Mallory *'Reward': 80,000 *'Progress': 'B-Class Jobs' Often referred to as the middle ground in terms of difficulty. These jobs pay much more than either C and E class jobs, often being a bit more difficult than the lower class jobs and may require a much higher level of skill. These jobs may have extra requirements attached to them, requesting mages of specific skill sets or multiple mages to complete the jobs. I'm so overbooked! *'Requirements': A team of two or more mages. *'Location': The Spooky Forest *'Type of Mission': Retrieval *'Description': Koma Inu has grown a lot over the years and being the only doctor there is really starting to get to be a bit much. I'm so overbooked as of late that I haven't had a day off in two weeks. I haven't even had time to gather more ingredients to make the medicine I prescribe. Normally I would ask my husband but with three young kids at home and our regular babysitter out on a long job that isn't going to happen. In the spooky forest, there is a black flower that glows a faint purple at night. This flower is the main ingredient in a pain medication I prescribe to my more heavily injured patients and it would mean a lot if you could get a bundle for me. You're probably wondering why I paid to have this placed as a B-class job? Well, the catch is that you can only pick the flower at night as picking it during the day nullifies its magical properties. At night also just so happens to be when a dangerous nocturnal spirit awakens to protect the forest from intruders, however, this spirit must not be killed as it is very important to the balance of the forest, several magical plants would cease to grow if the spirit were to be banished from the forest. I wish you the best of luck. *'Requestor': Annalina Shisen *'Reward': 90,000 *'Progress': 'A-Class Jobs' The highest class of job a non-S-class mage can take. These jobs often require high-level mages with experience in combat. These jobs are often well-paying, the level of risk and danger involved with jobs of this level is often enough to turn mages away regardless of how well they may pay. Due to their level of difficulty, it is not uncommon for these jobs to request multiple mages. The Past Never Truly Leaves Us *'Requirements': Two or more mages or a single mage approved by the Guild master *'Location': Skelter Island, off the coast in the Cloud Sea *'Type of Mission': Investigation and Possible rescue *'Description': I am the mayor of a small village along the coast of the cloud sea, just off the coast lies a small island on which sits our only lighthouse. This lighthouse ceased functioning several days ago. We sent a team of engineers to figure our what was wrong but they have yet to return. Several decades ago, the island was used to house several criminally insane mages possessing powerful black magic. The asylum located on the island was eventually shut down and it is believed the mages housed there were all executed. After the asylum shut down there began reports of strange lights and noises being heard coming from the island in the dead of night. Several investigations into the events revealed nothing as to what could be causing these strange occurrences and with the recent disappearances we've come to believe that the island is cursed. Please figure out what is going on there and bring back our men safely. *'Requestor': Edgar Bram *'Reward': 700,000 *'Progress': Taken by Duo Animae Beasts in our Backyard *'Requirements': Two or more mages or a single mage approved by the Guildmaster *'Location': Grumble Town *'Type of Mission': Capture or Defeat *'Description': Recently, a group of hunters returned from one of their trips looking extremely nervous. When asked about what happened, they explained that they had encountered a nest of what they believed to be Wyvern eggs. The group quickly attempted to leave the area but an accident led to one of the eggs being smashed. Realizing what they had done the group quickly retreated from the forest. Ever since that happened two Wyvern have been attacking the village every day at sundown. If this continues the village will most likely be destroyed within a weeks time, please help us. *'Requestor': Omar Zaheer *'Reward': 750,000 *'Progress': 'S-Class Jobs' The highest and most difficult of jobs offered to guilds which can only be taken on by S-class mages, mages who have proven themselves to be highly capable warriors. It should come to no surprise that these jobs also pay the highest out of any of the jobs classes, often offering rewards in the millions of jewels. Their missions often require the mage to take on nearly impossible tasks in which the outcomes of several hundred to even a thousand lives often weigh on. While an S-class wizard must be the one to accept the job, said S-class wizard may request to bring lower class wizards along with them, These requests are often to be thought over by the guild master before they can be approved. When One Stares Into The Abyss *'Requirements': S-class mage or a team of mages approved by the guild master *'Location': Vockerode, Bosco *'Type of Mission': Elimination *'Description': I know it sounds like madness, it truly does, but you must believe me when I say there is a Vampire in our midst. There is no other rational explanation that I can come up with and yet the others think I'm crazy and superstitious but I swear they're real. I saw it with my own eyes in the dark of night while it drained the blood from one of my guards. I saw its speed, its strength, the blood dripping from its smiling mouth, there is no mistaking that it was a vampire. If no one else will do anything then I must be the one to act and that is why I am posting this job here now, help me hunt this monster before it claims another victim, help me protect the people of my country in the only way I can now. *'Requestor': Alois Xylander, Prince of Bosco *'Reward': 2,783,000 *'Progress': Category:Galdrabók